Maka Albarn's weird life
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: Maka is a lonely meister still going to school. she meets a mysterious young man. She is in need of a weapon. She will find him when she least expects it...
1. Mysterious sounds?

The rain drops fall against my window racing to hit the bottom. The sweet melody in the air. The powerful notes coming in strong and fading softly. The rain gently stops to reveal the dark night. The bright snow-white moon in the sky with the star accompany him. I grab my jacket and leave my house running down the stairs to see it stand above me and shines brightly. I dash into the middle of a clearing. The flowers that grew around me glimmer. The white roses that came into bloom. the beautiful music that brought me to this place in front of him was only a few feet in front of me. As the song came to an end He looked up and saw me. He smiled and called me over.

I sat down next to him. His hands move swiftly. His white hair falls on his face. He plays a beautiful song. _This sounds familiar, but where did I hear this before? _I closed my eyes taking in the wonderful song. The high notes did not seem forced instead they pierce my heart and show me the true beauty behind the veil that had kept me blind to so many things. Now I see, and he has shown me. Which every touch to this simple piano he gave it life and let it breath. The song it sung so beautifully, yet a bit sorrowful. Soon the mood changed into pain. The strong and powerful emotion played behind every note. How much it hurts. How slow, and agonizing, hoping for relief someday.

The story that pops into my head:

"Wishing that one day it would be free. Oh how I long for freedom. From being caged in this small cramped space. I want to feel the breeze in my hair, the warmth of the sun on my skin, but I am a hideous. monster who must never show its face. I am too grotesque to show anyone. I would sell m soul for a normal life, to be human. To be as I once was, before this. Alas that can't be done so I shall return to the cave I call home. This would never work for me. I shall find a new dream to chase after. Oh how I long for freedom. From being caged in this small cramped space. When I go out and no one will try to hunt me. I can see the hunters at the corner of my eye. I try to run. I slip. The bullet shot penetrates my fur and enters my body through the ribs. I can feel my lungs close up. I can't hide anymore. I can feel my body changing back into what I once was. a human."

...Fin...

The music came to an end and the pictures in my mind faded. This was the beginning of a new friendship. Now that Ii am up close I can see his sharp teeth. His head band and his black tux. The blood-red tie. Along with the black rose on his jacket. I got up from the chair and walked back to where I saw the roses growing. I picked up a red one. I took out the thorns by hand as I walked back. I accidentally pricked my finger with one of the thorns. It was like he sensed I got hurt even though it's just a small amount of blood that fell. He came towards me with his handkerchief in hand and wrapped my finger. I took out the black rose he had and put it in my pocket and the red rose I picked out took it's place.

"I know it's a bit late for introductions but my name is Evans, Soul Evans. What is the name of the lovely woman who graced me with her presence?" He holds my hand close to his face.

"It's Maka Albarn." I whisper as he kisses m knuckle.

"Well, Ms. Albarn, I hope to be seeing you soon." He smiles and with that he vanishes.

* * *

Dear Mom,

Guess what? I met a man today. He was very polite and a complete gentle man.

He played the piano beautifully. The music even brought tears to my eyes. The sounds

that came from that very piano pierce my heart and found the deepest and darkest corners

of it and not to mention the happy sounds that brought me outside to see the moon in the middle

of the clearing at the park next to my house. I hope to see this man again. Well, it's late Mom. I'll

write you again later. I love you, mom.

Love,

Maka

* * *

General pov:

Now that our young Maka Albarn has crossed paths with Mr. Soul Evans who knows what is to come? A new adventure? Romance? Friendship? Family?

For now this is the beginning of Maka Albarn's teenage life. This meister is in need of a weapon. She'll find him when she least expects it.

* * *

**Review if you can**

**xcurlytopsx logging off...**


	2. The match is set? or

**Previously in Maka Albarn's weird life...**

**"Dear Mom, Guess what? I met a man today…" Young Maka has crossed paths with Soul Evans. What Maka has yet to discover is that he is the weapon she so very desires to hold in her hands.**

* * *

_ That vanishing act that Soul, pulled of last night has got me pretty interesting in seeing more of him but I am not sure how to find him. _While I put that thought aside because I have to focus on my studies and have to get back to bed after all it's 3 in the morning. I need to get some sleep. My bed awaits me, I walk across the room as my body gradually gets heavier with every step I take and every step I leave behind. As I reach the edge of my bed I feel myself fall onto it and drift away giving into my dreams.

* * *

My alarm clock blares. I extend my arm to reach it accidentally knocking it off of the night stand it presses the snooze button itself. I look up and see the bright shinning light piercing through my violet curtains. I blink a few times while my eyes adjust to the objects that surround me everyday. Today was an unusually good morning so far. Usually I would oversleep and come in late to the academy. I roll out of bed trying to untangle my hair as I walk to the bathroom.

The skeleton mask that decorates the doorways into and out of any rooms surprise me at first because I had forgotten I just moved into a new apartment. I used to live elsewhere. I was studying to become a meister at home but I realized that I need a weapon. I have been searching for a weapon ever since I left home 2 years ago.

_The search has been pretty lengthy but I managed to get into a meister and weapon academy to continue my studies and graduate with a death scythe. It's been pretty hard looking for a suitable weapon. Even the head master, Lord Death, a creature that looks like a zig-zag that stands taller than anyone in the academy, and the city no less, has not been able to find a weapon at my level and skill for training. He definitely wants me to have a scythe for a partner. The hunt has been difficult specially since I have been with several partners for the past 2 years so I wouldn't fall behind on the physical training part of this._

I walk out of the bathroom after all the deep thinking in the shower. I fix up my hair into 2 pony tails, button up my white collar shirt, slip into my skirt and faint canary yellow sweater vest along with my black and white boots and last but not least my snow white gloves and black long coat. I look over my sholder at the clock. It was time to get to school, surprisingly I have finished everything before leaving the house. I pick up my book bag and swing it over my shoulder. Walking through my door and turning around to lock it. I listen carefully to hear the small click just making sure it locks properly.

"So this is where you live then, Ms. Alabarn was it?" I heard a familiar raspy voice.

I twirl around to be face to face with the beautiful young man I met last night. I thought maybe I was a bit delusional and it was a dream but I am mistaken. He is real. He extends a hand towards my bag and carries it for me.

"You don't have to, you know" I say trying to get him to give it back, but before the words could come out of my mouth he had taken my hand and led me down the stairs. We were outside in the light of the bright satanic looking sun who wore a smile that might terrify people who were not used to it.

"Well, I thought we were going to the academy together." He stops in his tracks just to reply to me.

"Wait, you go to the academy as well?" I ask a bit confused, I didn't know that he also attended the same education facility as I did. I have never seen him around the corridors of the school.

"Well, of course, only naturally. I only came to this town because of the school. It is the closest meister and weapon academy. Along with the fact that I don't have a permanent partner. I have been going through a few meisters myself. I heard you needed a partner and I thought that maybe playing something only someone interested would walk up and you did. So I uh, am not sure where I am going with this." He tries to begin.

"Well, I mean what kind of weapon are you?" I ask making sense of things.

"I am a scythe, incomplete, but a scythe." His voice so soft and raspy.

"YOU ARE MY PERMANENT PARTNER SOUL EATER EVANS!" I shout and embrace him. He stood in shock at my touch on his person and he decides to squeeze me back tighter than I did him.

Gripping his hand tightly and hurrying along the brick path, running towards the academy. The destination was set, _the practice hall, _I think to myself.

* * *

**What are we to see next?**

**Will Soul and Maka become permanent partners?**

**How well will this match work?**

**When will I stop typing?**

**xcurlytopsx signing off...**


End file.
